


Taking All the Credit

by Calacious



Series: January in February [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: Harry put his hand on his face and muttered to himself about whiny aristocratic wizards born with silver wands in their hands before straightening himself and taking a deep breath.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Series: January in February [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139471
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: Ficuary





	Taking All the Credit

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cleaning

“I still don’t see why _ I  _ need to clean up just because the weasel’s parents are coming over,” Draco drawled from his position lying on an armchair with his leg tossed over the arm. He was watching TV, something he hadn’t been able to drag himself away from since leaving the Malfoy Manor a year ago. The Muggle invention (among many others) fascinated him. 

“Considering, ‘the weasel’, as you so affectionately call him, is your _ fiancé _ you might want to pitch in a helping hand,” Harry said. “That will impress Molly. Your future mother-in-law.”

Draco perked up at that, sitting up in the chair and turning the volume down on the TV. He was watching a “Queer Eye” marathon, and had a pad of notepaper (another Muggle invention he’d taken to after he’d run off with Ron) and a quill and was taking notes. There was no doubt in Harry’s mind that Ron was in for another makeover just as soon as his parents returned to the Burrow after their short visit to go over wedding plans.

“Fine,” Draco said, tossing his notepad and quill down on the coffee table, and pushing his hair back. He stood from the armchair and stretched, and then picked up his wand and started muttering half-hearted cleaning spells that went awry more often than they did anything worthwhile.

“Look, if you’re not going to do it right, then maybe you should just --”

Draco let out a sigh, as though Harry was the one being absolutely useless and rolled his eyes. “I don’t see why we can’t get a house elf for this sort of thing.”

“Don’t let Hermione hear you say that,” Harry hissed, eyes darting toward the corners of the room as though he expected her to leap out at them as soon as he turned his back.

“Relax, Hermione’s at work, with Ron, she can’t hear us talking about employing the aid of a house elf to clean up our flat,” Draco said, though he sounded less self-assured than he normally did, and he made a casual perusal of the room himself before his shoulders lost some of their stiffness.

“Molly won’t be impressed with house elves either,” Harry said, puffing out his cheeks, and taking a deep breath. He silently counted to ten, and then counted down from ten, and then back up again. 

“Why is this important again?” Draco asked.

Harry put his hand on his face and muttered to himself about whiny aristocratic wizards born with silver wands in their hands before straightening himself and taking a deep breath. “Because you are marrying Molly and Arthur’s youngest son, and I am assuming that you want to come off as at least half competent, and not as a lazy, pompous arse.”

Draco’s cheeks heated and he stuck his chin in the air. He hated being called pompous, and that was something that Harry had been counting on. He raised a thin eyebrow, and then gave Harry a determined scowl as he flicked his wand and started cleaning in earnest.

With Draco now on board, between the two of them, they had the bachelor pad ready for the Weasleys’ visit before Ron got home from work. Ron took it all in with a wide sweep of his arms, and a huge grin.

“Wow,” he said. “Who did all of this?”

“I did,” Draco said, taking all of the credit, and being swept up into a kiss that Harry turned away from. There was no sense in trying to tell Ron that it was a joint effort, not when the two moved toward the bedroom that they shared. 


End file.
